Scars
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: Resources are running low, and the Moon Kingdom must reach out to the estranged Kingdom of Earth for help. Despite his betrothal to another, the prince and princess become secret lovers. Meanwhile, Earth's opposition to the newfound relationship with the Moon sparks a rebellion beyond the Royal's nightmares.
1. Nearing Sixteen

Ah, it's good to be back! Title may or may not change... we'll see as we go along. Please read and review!

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or profit from any of the characters mentioned in this series. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of a few original characters.**

The palace gardens were deserted at this time of night, and that is precisely why she walked its paths. She had only one servant follow her down, but insisted she stay at the entrance to the gardens to give her privacy. The woman pleaded to accompany her, but the princess refused. The palace guard was surrounding the perimeter. Nothing could hurt her here.

The small stones beneath her feet crunched under her slippers as she walked, taking in the sights and smells of her favorite place. Lush plants surrounded the walkway with blooms of thousands of varieties perfuming the air. Columns lined the main path, vines creeping over their delicate architecture. Stone benches were scattered around the gardens, usually hidden away in private alcoves. A few had pergolas with sculpted figures of heavenly gods and goddesses. It was under one of these that she decided to sit- the furthest one from the castle.

The castle itself was truly magnificent. It was built by her ancestors thousands of years ago out of pure pale white marble, its tone the same as the mountainous land around it. The center was a rounded entrance hall that led to the outer wings, its domed roof topped with the simple symbol of her royal family: a crescent moon. The wings had porches and balconies that faced the back, offering views of the stark landscape and palace gardens. Each column was lit up by ornate lanterns, striping the building with light. The windows were still glowing in the residential wing, so she knew her mother was still awake.

Sighing, she turned and faced the garden surrounding her, a gentle fountain flowing in the center of the alcove she sat in. The sculpture was of Venus, the mother of their neighboring planet. She was draped in fine silk, the end pooling at her feet. A hand was slightly outstretched by her left side and the other was running through the length of her wavy hair.

Serenity absentmindedly ran her fingers through her own hair. It was long enough to pool on the bench beside her, even with it up in two buns on either side of her head. She gazed up into the night sky. Thousands of stars surrounded the focus of her vision: a planet that her own home orbited. It was mostly blue with deep waters- even deeper than here on the moon- but vast islands were veined across them, their hue a true, deep green in most places and a few a pale brown. White clouds sat above them, making the planet look like a swirled marble. It was beautiful.

The planet was called Earth. Once, it was considered their main planet, but that was before the revolution. The King and Queen on Earth ruled the moon before. There was still royalty here on the moon, but they did the bidding for the monarchs there- like a liaison. Just under a hundred years ago, the people of the moon rebelled against Earth. Being separate entities gave the moon people lust for their own independence, and there was a great war that left the planet and satellite in a very sensitive and tenuous relationship, now separate kingdoms. There was very limited trading and communication, and any of either that was unauthorized by the government was strictly prohibited.

Serenity wished things were different. The planet fascinated her- it was essentially the complete opposite of the moon with great seas and natural plants that grew without the need for human intervention. The moon was just rocky mountains and smooth valleys with no natural plants or bodies of water. Deep aquifers were their source of water. Everyone everywhere told her everything here paled in comparison to Earth, and she wished to see this for herself- even though she did not doubt it.

She had once asked her mother, Queen Selenity, about Earth and their royal family, but her mother only told her that they were a neighboring planet with a separate government and left it at that. Everything else she found out about the place were from old, dusty books in the royal library- all published before the war. The royal lineage went back thousands of years, and Serenity learned that her ancestors were actually from Earth then. The most updated texts only told her about everything from a century ago, so she couldn't learn much about the planet now. Only their histories and geography- but that was fascinating enough to keep her in the library for most hours of the day and even sometimes up all night in her bed chamber.

"Lady Serenity?" she heard a timid voice ask, breaking her from her reverie. She turned towards the voice. It was the servant she left at the entrance.

"Yes?" she asked. The servant stepped forward.

"The Queen would like to see you," she told her. At this, the princess furrowed her brow. _Why so late at night?_

"Is everything alright?" she asked, getting up from her bench and walking alongside the servant out of the alcove and back onto the main path of the gardens.

"Yes, m'lady, she said she just wanted to speak with you." Curiosity sparked in her, and the princess quickened her pace, the servant following her out the rest of the way. Her slippers clicked on the marble steps when she reached the palace's back entrance. Guards opened the large doors for her, and she entered the rounded entrance hall. Her steps echoed off of the marble walls as she began her ascent into the residential suites on the east side of the palace. Her mother's quarters were in the back, guards at every turn and every door for protection. The doors to the queen's suite were magnificently carved with silver filigree and moonstone inlay. The image was of the moon itself with the sun's rays emanating from the top of it, stars surrounding them. Cherubs surrounded the image and looked lovingly onto the moon's blue and purple iridescence. Guards opened this door for her, one announcing her arrival.

"Her royal highness, Princess Serenity to see you, Your Majesty,"

"Send her in…" she heard her mother's voice faintly. When she entered the room, the guards closed the doors behind her so that she and her mother were the only one's in the suite. The queen's quarters had its own meeting parlor, which is where she found her. She was sitting casually on one of the plush sofas, a book in her hands.

"Mother, you called to see me?" Serenity stood in front of her. Her mom's gray eyes looked up from her reading and she smiled.

"Sit, darling." she transferred the books next to her to the silver and glass coffee table as her daughter rounded it and sat. The queen caressed her daughter's face and pushed some silver hair behind her ear. "You grow more beautiful everyday." Serenity blushed. "I know it is late at night, but we must speak. You're nearing 16 now, and you know that you must be betrothed for a husband soon."

The princess nodded, "Yes, Mother…" Serenity was intimidated by the fact, but would do anything for her mom. Her mother was betrothed at her age as well. Though her father died before she was born, her mother spoke very highly of him on the rare occasion that she would talk about him. This gave her hope for her own betrothal. "Who?" she asked simply.

"Prince Endymion of Earth." Serenity's heart quickened. The planet she dreamed about every night, the place she studied in books, the home of all of her fantasies. "The Kingdom of Earth and our very own Silver Kingdom have decided to open communication between our worlds to help our efforts in reconciling the relationship between us. Though the war ended many years ago, the strain is still there. The King and Queen have been very gracious to accept my proposal of visiting our kingdom and return to the good standing of our ancestors." Her mother had been negotiating with them for months. The aquifers beneath the moon's surface were running low, and there were more deeper within, but Earth had the supplies and means to build more modern machines to drill access. The people of the moon were beginning to become anxious of their futures. With the royals in good standing, the ban on commerce between the Earth and Moon would be lifted, and resources for both kingdoms could be exchanged.

"I'm glad!" Serenity smiled, more so for the opportunity to learn of her favorite place than the political backing of it.

"This decision has not been made public, so we mustn't share this with anyone just yet, alright?" Queen Selenity's tone hardened. The princess nodded. "The royal family will be here in two week's time to meet you, of course, and tour our home. There will be a welcoming ball in their honor, so the tailor will be up to your rooms tomorrow to begin some gowns for you."

"How long will they be here, Mother?"

"For two months. We will show them our lands and our deteriorating resources, we will show them our natural wonders, and we will show them what a wise decision it is for your marriage to Endymion." Selenity took her daughter's hands. "This will be your defining moment as queen, my child. This affects the future of our home, and Earth is the only answer to our problems. It is very important that you are at your best at all times. You will be the face of the Moon to Earth and the rest of the galaxy." Serenity shuddered at the thought, but sat strong for her mother.

"Of course. I have trained and studied for this every day." She thought back to the dreadful lessons with the teachers her mother provided. Subjects like languages, history, and family lineages were nothing compared to the etiquette classes she was forced to endure for the last seven years.

"Yes, and I am sorry for that!" Selenity joked, laughing. "The prince is a kind young man. He's only two years older than you. He's very loved by his people and his parents especially. You two should get along splendid."

"Thank you!" Serenity hugged her mother, excitement taking over. "Oh, I cannot wait for their arrival!" she cried, looking wistfully at a tapestry on the wall. Its design had the moon as the focus, but Earth was embroidered in the background. She couldn't wait to visit there someday, which should be inevitable with her situation's current developments.

"There is much to be done! So we must sleep to be ready for tomorrow." The queen walked her daughter out of her suite, hugging and kissing her goodnight.

Serenity practically danced to her own rooms, which were down the hall from her mother's. Her rooms were smaller, but just as grand. Her bed was canopied with fine, pale blue chiffon. Flowers from the gardens sat on her nightstands and perfumed the room lightly. Large windows opened up onto her own balcony which allowed her her own view of the gardens below.

A handmaiden help her change into her night clothes and take down her hair, the silver strands cascading down her back as she walked onto her balcony, wanting a last look at her now-betrothed's home. She wondered what he looked like. Did he know they were betrothed yet? What was he doing right now? Constant questions plagued her mind, even when she went back to her bed and lay down to sleep.


	2. Royal Arrival

Sorry for the wait, guys. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

The next two weeks went by as slow as could possibly be, or so Serenity felt. Tailors visited her often and they decided on gowns for every occasion that was scheduled: the ball, breakfasts, dinners, meetings, outings- anything and everything was considered. Jewelers and hair designers were also present. Her room was beginning to feel a lot smaller. Designers and decorators were also present throughout the palace with the Queen, going over details for the ballroom, ordering the finest silks for the bed chambers the family would be staying in, finalizing orders for the feasts that would come. The castle was in a constant state of anxiety, and this only made Serenity even more nervous to meet her future family.

Would they like her? Was she beautiful enough for the prince? Every insecurity was heightened. Her hair was wavy but frizzy. Her skin was clear, but she was pale. She was petite and didn't have her mother's voluptuous figure. Her mother insisted that she was beautiful and had nothing to worry about, but still her mind raced with thoughts of not being good enough.

The night before the Earth family's arrival finally came, Serenity lay in her bed as awake as can be, practically vibrating with nervousness. Her legs kept twitching and her eyes never closed, so she decided to get up. There was no point in lying there doing nothing. She had asked her handmaiden to pick up some books from their library for her, since she was so busy with planning, and they sat on her coffee table in the center of the room. Volumes about Earth, of course. She hadn't touched a book since the day her mother told her of the visit, but she requested them nonetheless. She reached for the copy on top of the pile- a book of family histories. She would guess the most recent king and queen listed would be Prince Endymion's great grandparents. Their reign was simple until the years of the war, which began just as this particular novel was published. It said the royal family was then transported to a beautiful isle hundreds of miles from any coast to protect them. Though they had ships, the family themselves never left the island. Only ambassadors and servants left. She wondered if the royal family still lived there, or if they had moved back to the mainland once the war was over.

Serenity sat in her armchair for hours reading. Her neck was sore, but she was still awake. Everything she learned just fueled her excitement. It wasn't until there was pale light illuminating her sheer curtains that her eyes finally fell shut. The book was still in her lap when she heard a knock at her door.

"M'lady?" it was her handmaiden and a couple of servants. Serenity looked out her windows. It was dawn.

"Yes, come in…" she set her book back onto the table and stretched. Her handmaiden brought in a small platter of breakfast of warm toasted bread and jam with a sweet juice.

"Good morning, Princess." she set the platter down on the table next to the books and then went to open the curtains. It was a clear, bright day. She began eating, knowing very well the rest of the day would be the busiest she's ever had. The servants began drawing her a bath and readying her dress for the day. "The Queen wants you ready by eight o'clock. They will be arriving around midday." Serenity rolled her eyes. _Why in the world do I need to be ready so early for?_

The Queen was out in the gardens when Serenity was finally dressed and perfected. Her dress was exquisite, but comfortable. It was milky white with gold accents on the bodice. Empire-waisted, the dress flowed naturally around her legs. Round sleeves fell off of her shoulders and swooped gracefully around her arms. It was one of her favorite gowns. She found her mother in the largest gazebo. Luna, her advisor and hand, was sitting with her. They talked quietly over a platter of small cakes and tea.

"Serenity, my dear!" the two stood at the entrance of the princess. Queen Selenity hugged her daughter tightly. "Sit, child. We were just going over today's events." the princess sat across the table from Luna. Her mother sat at the head of the table. "They will be arriving around noon- you know how travel is, it's never exact, so we must be ready at any moment. They will be staying in the guest quarters below our rooms, dear, so please do not be raucous."

"I know, Mother!" Serenity indulged in one of the cakes.

"I know you won't, but I must remind you anyway. Today, we will show them the castle grounds and Royal City- nothing too harsh, they will be tired from travelling so far. The welcoming ball will be tomorrow night. Have you had your dress finalized?"

"Yes, the tailor has just the finishing touches left. It's in my room right now." The servants around them refilled their tea cups.

"Good. And you, Luna? You must also look your best." The queen sipped her tea.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Luna held a pen and made note of everything Selenity listed off. Serenity grew bored quickly. Her mother could only reiterate the same point so many times. She gazed off into the gardens. Some gardeners were working in a new section at the far end of the plot, and the new foliage caught her eye.

"Mother?" she interrupted, "What's that?" The queen followed her daughter's gaze.

"Serenity, it's very rude to interrupt. Those are some new plants from Earth. They're to make the family feel more at home." Serenity got up from the table. "Serenity! Please excuse yourself before you leave!"

"Sorry…" she trailed down the steps of the gazebo and went to the edge of the construction. New columns directed the path into the new area of the gardens. The area was a large circle of the normal hedges, but in the center was a round pergola. It had six columns built of marble with arches that supported the domed roof. A new fountain was installed in front of the main archway of it. The pergola itself was surrounded by foreign plants she had never seen before. The leaves were pointed and deep green, the stems covered in sharp thorns. The blooms are what caught her eye: dark crimson petals that wrapped around each other to build a dense flower.

"Serenity! Come back!" she heard her mother's call echo from the gazebo. Her and Luna were standing at the edge, watching her.

"Coming!" she turned and gave the new garden a last look before walking back to them.

"I hope you won't be as rude when our guests arrive?" Selenity gave a pointed look as Serenity went up the stairs.

"I won't, Mother."

"Good, now, let us go back to the palace and-" The sound of horns distracted them all, and they turned to look back at the castle. They meant one thing: arrival of the Royal Family. "Oh, no, they're here early! Come!" The queen began their walk back, her feet swift, almost in a light run. Serenity couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother run. She ran behind her with Luna taking the back. The guards opened the large back doors for them, and the hall was busy with servants laying out a carpet and preparing to receive. The front doors were held open by more guards, and the front walkway was also lined with more men. The stable boys were by the main road, waiting to receive the horse-drawn carriages that the guests would be arriving in. She followed her mother to the front porch, shaded with the sun still behind the castle. She turned to her daughter and began fussing with her hair and adjusting her dress. "Are you ready, child?" she whispered. Serenity nodded, smoothing her dress with her hands. "I'm not," she heard her mother say under her breath and giggled.

"Everything will be fine, Mother," she tucked her mother's bangs from her face. Luna stood behind them, the military advisor next to her. His name was Artemis. The two looked like complete opposites. Luna's skin was beautifully tan and her hair was pitch black and curly, reaching her hips. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. Artemis, however, was taller, with straight white hair that met his shoulders. His eyes were bright blue, almost like Serenity's. They wore their best uniforms, Luna wearing a collared black dress with yellow embroidery and Artemis wearing a fitted, white military ensemble. They looked solemn. Serenity turned at the sound of wheels on gravel, her stomach twisting with nervousness. Queen Selenity squeezed her hand quickly, before taking her hands and folding them in front of her. Serenity mirrored her as the carriage came to a stop.

"His Majesty, King Terran of The Earth Kingdom and his Queen Hermione. Together with their son, Prince Endymion." an announcer cried. Once he was finished, the carriage door was opened by a guard, and Serenity watched as the king stepped out first. He wore a magnificent velvet olive green suit with a deep sapphire cape chained by ornate gold chains. The crown on his head was a simple band of gold decorated with gemstones in many colors. He held his hand out and a dainty one grabbed it. Her other hand held her gown as she stepped out. She wore a red long-sleeved dress, the cuffs draping down around her elbows. Her brunette hair was tied up into an intricate knot at the base of her head, and her tiara perched atop a thick braid at her temples.

Serenity's breath hitched when the prince began to get out of the carriage. He wore a similar suit to his father, but his was a dark navy color, and a black cape. He wore no crown, but you wouldn't doubt who he was just looking at him. He was the most handsome man Serenity had ever seen. He looked like his father, with black hair and tan skin, but was taller and leaner, with a slim jaw and piercing eyes. The door to the carriage shut with a click, and the family began to walk towards them. Another carriage pulled up behind the first and their servants began to unload their belongings.

Her mother curtsied and Serenity followed suit. "Welcome to the Moon and Silver Kingdom, Your Majesties. Our home is your home. Whatever you may need, call upon it. I will waste no time or expense to accommodate you in every way." Her mother's voice was very polite and warm.

"We thank you very much for hosting us on this very important occasion, Queen Serenity." The king's voice was deep and rich. He wasn't speaking very loudly, but it still echoed around them. "This is my darling wife, Hermione," the queen stepped forward and curtsied. Serenity noticed her green eyes just then, shining brightly up at them.

"Your grace," she smiled at them and took each of their hands in a small shake.

"And our son, Prince Endymion." Serenity's eyes went from the queen and up to the prince. He was a magnificent man. He was a whole head taller than her. He smiled down at her and her mother, bowing gracefully and taking her mother's hand to kiss it.

"Thank you for having us." He then took her own hand and kissed it, and Serenity could feel her face heat up at the contact. His eyes seemed to linger on hers longer than anyone else, but she shrugged it off as her mother introduced Luna and Artemis.

"Please come inside, we have luncheon waiting for you." Selenity allowed them to follow the servant first towards the dining hall.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!" The king boasted, his heavy boots thumping up the stairs to the palace. His wife and son followed, with the Selenity following them diligently. Serenity was barely hungry after the cakes in the gardens, and she could only think about the man a few feet ahead of her.

The Royal Family of Earth were hearty people. They ate every course to the last crumb, and even asked for dessert. The princess was now even more self-conscious of herself, since she had barely touched any of the plates that were placed in front of her. The servants brought out a light dessert of fruit slices and whipped cream.

"It's breathtaking here, Your Majesty," Queen Hermione commented, looking around the dining hall. The hall had one long stone table running down its center, with two large glittering chandeliers lighting the room with a soft glow. There were windows towering on one wall, allowing a view of the front of the palace grounds. The ceiling was arched and had a thorough painting of the constellations and stars.

"Please, call me Selenity; formalities aren't needed. You will be here for a time, of course." Selenity took a small bite of a strawberry.

"Of course, Selenity. This lunch has been amazing. The trip is two days long on airship, and the ship can only carry so much. Naturally, there isn't much variety to our meals." The princess kept stealing glances at the prince sitting across from her. He focused on the fruit in front of him.

"I can imagine. But it was comfortable, pray tell?"

"As comfortable as one can get, but those things are still insufferable." The king laughed. His queen looked lovingly on him.

"The King hates travelling via airship," she said, green eyes flashing between him and the Moon queen.

"I would much prefer a cramped, swaying carriage."

"I've only been on an airship once…" Queen Selenity said. "It was an interesting experience."

"Oh, where did you go?" Queen Hermione seemed genuinely interested. The King finished his dessert.

"Venus, actually, a family friend lives there." The Queen of Venus, Aphrodite, was Selenity's childhood friend. Her daughter, Minako, was Serenity's best friend, naturally. She hoped she would be at the ball tomorrow.

"Ah, Venus. Beautiful planet, but very rainy." King Terran added. At Serenity's confusion, he clarified, "Water that falls from the sky." The Moon never had rain, or clouds, for that matter. The sky was always clear and black. It was hard for her to imagine water flowing from the sky, as she had never seen a cloud above her, either.

"You've never seen rain?" Endymion's eyebrows raised. Serenity shook her head, afraid that anything that came out of her mouth would be embarrassing in some way or another. "Wow." was all he could say.

"We don't travel much," Selenity explained. "The Moon hasn't any colonies or much resources, so we don't do business anywhere else." Queen Hermione gasped.

"Oh, dear, but you must travel! I am a firm believer that we royals should see everything in our galaxy! Why, we just travelled not too long ago- to Mars, actually."

"Mars?" Serenity asked. She knew of the red planet. It was similar to the moon; it was dry with the only above-ground water at its frozen poles, it didn't have any naturally occurring plants, and it was mountainous with thousands of canyons. However, they had worse weather. Sandstorms and tornadoes struck all over the planet. She couldn't recall anything of their government, however.

"Yes, dear. King Rubeus' daughter, Rei, has offered her services to Earth."

"Services?" Serenity wrung the napkin in her lap, feeling stupid.

"She's a Sailor Soldier, dear." King Terran said matter-of-factly. The Sailor Soldiers were the best female protectors in the solar system, trained to protect the most powerful monarchs.

"Aphrodite has told me that little Minako is training to be a Sailor Soldier as well," Selenity told her daughter. _What?_ This was all news to her. She had no idea the other princesses were doing this, and now felt upset that all she has been doing these years was waiting around for a husband.

"With a royal wedding comes much security. Our generals have been relentless in their guards," the king nodded his head to the doors of the hall, where both Earth and Moon guards stood. Serenity's heart quickened at the mention of the wedding.

"We are only offering the best for the Prince's betrothed." Queen Hermione patted her son's arm, and he smiled at her. He was best looking when he smiled. Servants came in at that moment and cleared their plates, only leaving their slim glasses on the table. Her mother and her only had water, the royal family requested wine. Selenity never drank. She always told her daughter that a monarch must be clear headed at all times.

"Shall we tour the grounds?" Selenity asked, standing only when the family stood. It was weird to watch her mother act lesser than someone.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful!" The king and queen stood and linked arms, following Queen Selenity out of the double doors that opened into the main hall. Endymion motioned for Serenity to leave first, so she did, the hairs on her neck standing as he walked behind her. They toured the castle first, showing them the library, ballroom, greenhouses, private studies and conference rooms, and finally the guest quarters.

"This is perfect, dear Selenity." King Terran kissed her hands after admiring the room him and the queen would stay in. It was similar to her mother's, with its own living area, separate bedroom, large bathroom and closets. The prince would be staying in the equivalent to Serenity's room just down the hall. Queen Hermione stood at the windows, looking out onto the gardens below.

"Your gardens are enormous!" She gasped.

"Serenity loves them, so they've grown with her." Selenity rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"Do you know much about botany, Princess?" The king asked, peeking out of the curtains himself.

"Yes, actually." Though the moon was barren, the princess' obsession with Earth had led her to learning of its natural flora and fauna. The moon had only a fraction of what Earth had, so she stuck to what grew exclusively there. "Mainly only the species that grow here, your Majesties."

"You would love Earth." the prince said from the balcony. The doors were opened behind him, letting the fresh air carry his voice inside. She swore she could feel his voice caress her with the slight breeze.

"You would, child! You must travel to see it!" The Earth queen insisted, following her son out onto the balcony. Serenity could smell the blooms as the rest of the party went out.

"I would love to go," Serenity said quietly, her gaze locked onto the plants below as she stepped to the balustrade. She stood a few feet away from Endymion, but she still felt his eyes on her.

"Oh, Queen Selenity, I will have to tour the gardens this evening. I fear I feel much too tired to try to appreciate every part of it." Queen Hermione sat on the sofa and asked a nearby servant for a glass of wine. The king nodded as he followed the queen inside. Selenity was not far behind.

"Yes, we would love to see them later, if you don't mind our retirement for a few hours?"

"Of course! The trip was long, you must be exhausted. Come, Serenity, let them settle in." Serenity returned to her mother in the living area, leaving the prince on the balcony. "Endymion, your quarters are just down the hall- the first door on your right. The servants have brought all of your belongings up, they will be in the closets. Let any of them know of any of your wants." Selenity led her daughter to the suite's doors. The afternoon was just beginning. The suite doors clicked shut behind them as they made their way to the staircase.

"They're very nice." She whispered to her mother.

"Yes they are. I'm afraid I must leave you, dear, I have a meeting with Luna in my quarters." The queen gave her a quick hug and began her ascent to her rooms. Serenity sighed. She supposed she could read for a few hours, or see the new installment in the gardens…

A soft click behind her made her turn. The prince was exiting his parents' rooms. He didn't notice her as he walked to his own. Her eyes followed him. He must have been very built, for his shoulder were very broad. His gait was strong, too. She quickly turned away as he turned to enter his rooms, afraid he might catch her staring. She began her descent downstairs, hoping that he didn't see her at all.

The gardens were empty of anyone except for the princess. She only heard the light babble of water and her own footsteps as she neared the gazebo from this morning. Following the main path, she caught a glimpse of the new structure and the red blooms at its base. The entrance had an arch made of greenery, and the plants circling the alcove were tall, allowing more privacy than the other hideaways. The fountain had a sculpture of a couple in a sweet embrace, the man's arms wrapping around the woman's waist from behind her. She held one of the strange flowers in her hands, just beneath her nose. Serenity admired the marble figures, her hands at the base of the fountain, her fingertips in the cold water. The new flowers' scent wisped towards her in the wind, and she walked around the fountain to inspect them further. Their color was like nothing else in the gardens. They were more saturated and large compared to everything she had seen being grown here. She knelt down to smell one.

"Roses." The deep voice made her yelp and jump back from the bush. She turned to find Endymion standing there. His cape was gone, and the top buttons of his top coat were undone.

"What?" She asked, forgetting her formalities.

"They're called roses." He walked up to the bush next to her. "They're very common at my home." He touched one of the flowers delicately.

"I've never seen one…" Serenity said, stepping back from the bush. Her hands curled behind her back.

"The moon's atmosphere is very harsh compared to Earth's. They will need a lot of attention here," he plucked one off of the bush and held it out to her. She stepped forward and grabbed the stem, her left thumb catching a thorn accidentally.

"Ouch!" she whispered, pulling her hand back. Though the cut was superficial, a drop of blood still formed. The prince chuckled and closed the gap between them.

"Mind the thorns," he said. He placed the rose in his lapel pocket and pulled his handkerchief out. His other hand grabbed hers and he held the cloth to her wound. Her skin tingled with his touch. She focused on their hands, avoiding his gaze. The handkerchief was soft white silk with his family's crest sewn into one of its corners with gold thread.

"I'm sorry to stain your handkerchief," she said, a blush creeping across her face. He laughed.

"I have a thousand more just like it." He pulled it back slightly. Her thumb still bled. "Just a moment more," he whispered, applying pressure to the puncture.

"What do roses like?" She asked, trying to ease the awkward silence. Here she was, holding hands with a practical stranger, who was supposedly her betrothed. Alone, no less.

"They like moderate weather and water." he replied, looking from her thumb to her face. She felt her face grow redder and cursed her complexion.

"We will water them. Perhaps in winter, we can move them to the greenhouses."

"They would like that, I have heard you have harsh winters." He checked her thumb again. The bleeding had stopped. "Here," he handed her the handkerchief. "Just in case." And he handed her the rose he plucked. She was extra careful of the thorns this time.

"What are you doing out here, Your Highness?" Serenity asked, turning to admire the new pergola.

"I wanted to admire the gardens you love so much." She walked up the three steps and into the center, where an ornate, round bench sat. Another sculpture sat in the middle of the bench, this one depicting another couple. This pair were sitting back to back, both wistfully looking up to the sky. The clicking of shoes on stone behind her told her that Endymion had followed her up.

"Aren't you tired? From travel?" She asked, walking around the bench, examining the rest of the structure and its views. The backside of it looked out over the castle walls, allowing a view of a deep canyon of gray stone. He met her from the other side.

"Not particularly. I've never been to the moon before, so curiosity has gotten the better of me." They stood staring for a few moments. "It's very different from Earth."

"What's it like there?" She asked.

"Depends on where you are, really, but for one, our skies are blue, not black. During the day, you cannot see any stars, only clouds. Only at night can you see the stars." Serenity was baffled. "Lands are different. We have some that are green and mountainous, others sandy and flat."

Serenity thought of the little brown spots she saw on the planet. "And the rain?" He chuckled again and sat on the bench behind them. Serenity stayed standing, still holding the rose, but she had wrapped the handkerchief around the thorny stem.

"Rain can happen anywhere, but some places get it more than others."

"It sounds amazing. All of our water is underground." She turned toward him. "We pump it from deep aquifers."

"I've heard of that… so strange…" he stared at the canyon beyond the wall.

"Our worlds are quite opposite," Serenity noted. They fell silent for a time. She stole glances at him every once in a while, admiring his profile as he studied the foreign landscape. He had a strong jaw, and his eyes were a deep blue, much darker than hers. He had long, dark eyelashes and strong eyebrows.

"Admiring the view?" He asked, meeting her gaze with a smile. She snapped her head back to the canyon.

"Y-Yes…" her face felt hot, so she turned it away to study the rose.

"There you two are!" They turned and saw Queen Selenity at the end of the gravel near the main path. King Terran and Queen Hermione were behind her, looking curiously towards the gazebo.

"Princess Serenity was showing me the gardens, Your Majesty," Endymion said smoothly, standing and walking to greet the others. Serenity followed, hiding her flushed face behind her bangs.

"She knows these gardens almost as well as the keepers," Queen Selenity teased. "I trust she's given you a good tour?"

"Oh, a wonderful tour." he turned and smiled at the princess, her face redder than before. Serenity hadn't realized how long it had been since she left her mother in the palace.

"Well, come along. We're going to tour the Royal City." Their parents turned and began to exit. Endymion gestured for Serenity to go first. She truly hated it when he walked behind her. She felt completely vulnerable under his gaze.

When they reached the castle, their staff had their carriage ready.

The trip was exhausting. The streets were crowded with the people of the moon, all cheering for their queen, princess, and guests. They visited the government buildings, toured the royal library, and sampled the finest wines at the largest local indoor vineyard. Queen Selenity even felt brave enough to sip, so she was particularly bubbly on the way back to the palace at sunset.

At dinner, the Earth royalties ate even more than they had at lunch, and indulged in more wine. The King's cheeks were pink by the time the dessert was wheeled out- small chocolate cakes accented with tiny raspberries and mint sprigs.

"Serenity, dear, why haven't you had any wine?" Queen Hermione asked, finishing her fourth glass.

"Yes, your wine is much better than I expected it to be!" King Terran swirled his glass around gently and sipped again. The prince chuckled quietly into his flute.

"I'm afraid I can't drink until my 16th name day." she took a timid bite out of her cake.

"When is that, child?"

"Next month, actually," Selenity replied for her.

"We'll certainly have to have a ball in your honor! Such a large milestone! Have you decided on a candidate for a husband yet?" Queen Hermione looked between her and the queen. Serenity gasped into her glass, juice shooting up her nose and sending her into a coughing fit. Endymion stood to help her as her fork fell to the floor, but a servant ran to her at once. The butler also rushed up, grabbing her glass and the fork as the servant helped dab her dress dry.

"I'm so sorry…" she said between coughs.

"A loaded question, dear wife," King Terran laughed. Queen Selenity nervously laughed to lighten the situation. "Endymion has been betrothed to Lady Amarantha of Jupiter's moon, Ganymede. The moon has been distant the last few years, so their union would guarantee the involvement of their system- per Jupiter's suggestion."

"Oh, our congratulations, Prince Endymion!" Selenity eyed her daughter from the corner of her eye. The butler and servant stepped away from the table, the servant whispering reassurances about her dress. "To a successful marriage," she toasted, lifting her glass. The king, queen and prince lifted their glasses and repeated the toast, Serenity the last to lift and sip- more carefully this time. She couldn't be more shocked than she was at this moment; her eyes widened into the glass. She set it down and pushed her cake away. _How could he be engaged already? I thought…_ "Will Lady Amarantha be present at the ball tomorrow evening?" the princess asked, folding her hands tightly in her lap.

"Unfortunately, no, she had a previous engagement," Prince Endymion answered, awkwardly looking down at his plate.

"Well," Queen Selenity started. "shall we to bed?" Serenity was the first to shoot up from her seat and charge out of the dining room. She didn't care about formalities at this moment. She knew she shouldn't have expected the Prince's hand, but the reality still hit her like a ton of marble bricks. She couldn't help the attraction she felt to him. And so, she went the only place she knew would be of some comfort- the gardens. Her breath was labored by the time she reached her favorite pergola far from the glittering palace.

Earth glowed a pale blue overhead, seemingly laughing at her situation. She sighed, admiring the planet she would never see.

"Oh, Serenity, the whole thing was too good to be true…" she whispered to herself. She had never even heard of Ganymede being involved in anything, much less be important enough to be a sufficient candidate for the Prince of _Earth_. Then again, the Moon had been out of the loop for so long. Her head hung low. The juice stains in her dress glared up at her. _Ugh, my favorite dress…_

"Ahem." her head whipped up at the sound. The archway of the pergola held a tall shadow, but she couldn't mistake who it was.

"Mother!" the queen stepped forth, her shoes clicking on the stone. Serenity's cheeks reddened, ashamed that she ran out of the dining room. "I'm sorry I ran out, it's just-"

"No, dear, that's quite alright. The engagement came as a shock to me as well." Her mother stood right next to her, leaning on the balustrade of the pergola and looking up to Earth. Serenity followed her gaze. "When last I spoke with Queen Hermione, Endymion was very much single."

"When did you last speak with her?"

"Oh, about two weeks ago, I suppose. We were planning their trip out here."

"Why her, Mother?" Serenity whispered.

"Queen Hermione?"

"No, Lady Amarantha. She's not even a princess." Serenity leaned next to Selenity.

"I'm not sure. Earth governs most of our system, so they are more aware of everyone's standing with the crown. Perhaps Ganymede is showing signs of disarray."

"Perhaps," the princess agreed. "I just thought…"

"I know, he's very handsome." Selenity winked at her daughter.

"Mother! I didn't mean _that_!"

"Oh, come now, child! Anyone with eyes can see that he's a wonderful man to look at! I think he's quite taken with you, actually…"

"Well, now he's quite _taken_." Selenity laughed.

"I know, quite unfortunate. But it seems a great relationship with Earth is definitely within reach, so we most definitely find you another betrothed." Serenity sighed.

"I suppose…"

"In fact, I know just the contender. He's a darling prince of another Moon. He's going to be at the ball tomorrow night, actually…"

"Really?" Serenity couldn't bring herself to perk up. Endymion was so captivating, and she couldn't stop thinking about how close she was to living on Earth.

"Come, darling. I had the cooks prepare us some ice-cream. I know it's your favorite!" the queen linked arms with her daughter and lead her from the pergola and back to the palace, where two glass dishes awaited them in the kitchens, filled with two scoops of vanilla ice-cream. "Give your gown to Marissa, she will get the stains out."

Serenity looked to her dress. Magenta dots peppered across the top of her skirt, now bleeding into circles the size of small coins. "I hope she can get them out, this is my favorite dress."

"She's a magician when it comes to that, darling. Once, at a ball, a slice of strawberry cake fell onto my dress. The jam got everywhere, but she got it looking like nothing had happened."

"It's hard to imagine you spilling anything onto your gowns, Mother." Serenity laughed, imagining her calm, cool, collected mother panicking over an accident.

"I was clumsy when I was young!" Selenity defended, taking another bite of ice-cream.

"So that's where I get it from!" the two laughed, and the princess felt the stress of the night begin to melt away. "Did our guests go to bed?" she asked. Serenity was disheartened when she felt a rush of excitement. _Don't think about him!_

"Yes, they were quite tired after their journey." The princess' stomach dropped. Selenity finished her second dessert, her daughter's long gone.

"Could we go to Earth one day, Mother?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure we've a possible trip coming soon with Endymion's wedding." Serenity sighed. "Don't worry, dear. There are other handsome men in the galaxy, I promise you that."

The two headed up to their chambers. Serenity felt a little better about the situation, but was still disappointed. Endymion was terribly handsome, and he had been so sweet earlier. _He was probably just being polite._ She shook her head,closing the door to her room. Her books were still on the table, and she reached for the one she was reading last night. She had left off at the birth of Prince Henry about 80 years ago. His parents, King Archibald and Queen Philomena, were newly wedded a year prior to his birth, a wedding that Serenity's own great-great-grandparents attended.

A knock came to the door. "Come in!" she said from the table, setting the book down on the glass.

"Your highness…" Her handmaiden, Emilia, curtsied. She still held her formality, even though the princess told her it was unnecessary. They had been friends for quite some time, as she was only a few years older than the princess. "Might I take your dress to Marissa?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Emilia helped her undo the clasps at the back of her dress. The girl set it aside to take later, and began undoing the princess' hair. The release of the pins felt like a weight being relieved off of her head.

"The family is very nice," the handmaiden said as she began to brush Serenity's silver locks.

"Very much so." Serenity removed the makeup from her face with a damp cloth, the coolness of it feeling good on her hot cheeks as she thought back to dinner.

"Are you excited for the ball?" Despite the bomb that dropped only an hour ago, Serenity was still very excited for the following evening.

"Yes! It has been forever! I hope my dress is alright…"

"Your dress is beautiful, Serenity. You look extra cute in pink." They giggled.

"Are you going, Emilia?"

"I'm going to be there serving, you know that."

"I wish you could go as a guest."

"Oh, but being there is enough. It's always so lavish and fun. I forget I'm working." She sighed, finishing the last couple of strokes through Serenity's hair, the locks gleaming in the light from the small chandelier in the room.

"But you deserve to wear a beautiful dress and dance the night away with Owen." Serenity turned in her chair, sticking her tongue out. Emilia gasped.

"Serenity! Shush!"

"Oh, but he's so cute!" the princess jabbed. Owen was one of the cooks, and she never missed Emilia's glances at him. "Imagine dancing with him at the ball! It would be so romantic!"

"Like you and Prince Endymion?" Emilia laughed as Serenity's eyes widened.

"Not at all, Emilia!"

"Oh, but he's so cute!" She mocked, laughing as Serenity poked her in the ribs. "No, seriously, Serenity! You're a lucky woman!"

"He's betrothed!" Emilia's smile drooped.

"To you, I thought?"

"No, to some lady on Ganymede." Serenity folded her arms as Emilia sat in the arm chair across from her.

"Ganymede? Weird choice…"

"I don't know, I guess the moon isn't in the best standing, so the marriage would help rectify it somehow." She shrugged. "Maybe they're in less of a standing than us."

"That's too bad, Serenity… He likes you."

"He does not!"

"Yes! Everyone can see it!"

"We just met!"

"Oh, but the way he looks at you! He's captivated by you, dear princess!" Serenity scrunched her nose at the thought, trying to keep her heart from racing. She looked at the cut on her thumb. It was bandaged now. The rose sat on her nightstand, a servant grabbing it earlier and setting it in a dainty vase with water. She looked to it longingly.

"But we're not meant to be."


End file.
